


Cliché

by Semi_problematic



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fluff, M/M, its one am, kill me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 06:09:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12451194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: "Richie?"Richies head shot up, his eyes wide. "What?""You fell asleep while we were studying." Eddie mumbled, closing his text book then Richies. "You should probably get going. It's late."





	Cliché

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in fifteen minutes bc I got the idea of Eddie confessing while Richie was asleep

"Richie?" 

Richies head shot up, his eyes wide. "What?"

"You fell asleep while we were studying." Eddie mumbled, closing his text book then Richies. "You should probably get going. It's late." He turned and looked at his clock, biting his lip. "It's 8:05." 

"Eds, my darling, you and I both know that my parents don't give two fucks if I'm home or not." Richie laid his head back down on his arms, closing his eyes.

Eddie picked up Richies glasses and laid them down on his nightstand. "If you wanna spend the night you can. Just be quiet and if you need anything have me get it."

Richie sat up and climbed all the way on the bed, kicking the chair that he was sitting in away from it. He flopped down next to Eddie and buried his face in the pillow. "You're a really good wife, Eds."

"You're lucky I have morals." Eddie replied, looking Richie up and down. "If I didn't I would just wait for you to fall asleep then I would murder you."

"You don't wanna kill me." Richie whined, slapping Eddies arm. "You love me."

Eddie rolled his eyes. "You wish." He mumbled, rubbing Richies head. "Go to bed. You're tired."

Richie nodded, burying his face in Eddies neck. "Goodnight, Eds."

"Goodnight, asshole." He whispered, running his fingers through Richies hair.

Richie closed his eyes and wrapped an arm around Eddies torso, letting out a small sigh. He couldn't fall back to sleep but he didn't want to wake himself up again. Plus, if Eddie thought he was asleep it means he could lay like this with him longer. It was hard, being around Eddie, because around Eddie Richie didn't really know what to do anymore. He didn't know how to joke with him or how to touch him. Because with Eddie everything else was more. 

Fingers curled around Richies hair, as a chest rose and fell beneath his arm. Eddie stroked Richies hair and rubbed his arm.

"Richie.." Eddie whispered.

Richie didn't move or reply. He kept his breathing even and his body still.

Eddie sighed and pressed his head against the headboard, closing his eyes. "I hate that it's like this.."

Richie almost opened his mouth to talk. To ask him what's wrong. But before he could Eddie began to speak again.

"This is as close as I'll get.. you wouldn't ever like me.. I mean, you're my friend but I'm me.. you would have to lower your standards a lot.."

Richie almost laughed. It was impossible not to be in love with Eddie Kaspbrak. 

"But I just.. I really like you and I can't help but get jealous whenever you flirt with anyone else or kiss someone's cheek or call them pet names.." 

Richie smiled but slowly. He couldn't let Eddie know he was still awake. Eddie would probably kill him for hearing all of this stuff.

"I really like it when you call me Eds, I know I tell you I hate it but I secretly hope you never stop." Eddie took a deep breath. "And I hope that one day I'm able to say this to you while you're concious."

Richie grinned and lifted his head up, laying his cheek on Eddies chest. "Good thing you just did."

Eddie face went bright red and his eyes went wide. He shoved Richie off of him. "Oh my god!" 

"What?" Richie grinned. "It was kind of romantic. Confessing your feelings to me while I fake slept."

"I thought you were asleep." Eddie groaned, covering his face. "I'm gonna die."

"How come?" Richie grinned, sitting up.

"Because this is humiliating!" Eddie whispered. "I think I'm having an asthma attack. Or is this a panic attack? I can't tell the dif-"

Richie crashed their lips together, his glasses getting crushed between their two faces. Neither of them cared, though. Eddie wrapped his arms hesitantly around Richies neck and pulled him down, closer while Richie kept both of his hands on Eddies shoulder.

"I like you, too." Richie whispered. "So stop freaking out."

Eddies cheeks were somehow even more red. "Have you met me? I don't think I could ever stop freaking out."

Richie laughed, cupping his cheek and kissing him. "Yeah, well, I'll help you learn how. You'll be my impulse control and I'll be your peace of mind."

"Romantic." Eddie teased.

Richie nodded. "I know. Aren't I the epitopmy of romance?"

Eddie tossed his head back, laughing. "Oh, totally. Whatever helps you sleep at night, Richie."

"You know what helps me sleep at night?" Richie grinned.

"What?" Eddie asked, resting his head on Richies shoulder.

"You." Richie whispered, kissing his forehead.

Eddie rolled his eyes. "You're a cliché, Richie."

"Good thing you love cheesy movies then." Richie kissed his cheek.

Eddie only nodded, because Richie was right, he was a sucker for clichés.


End file.
